It's A Start
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Russia goes over to China's house for a sleepover. During a scary movie, China falls asleep on him. After putting the elder nation to bed, he remembers his feelings for him... Don't know how to do a proper/decent summary for this...I'm sorry. I'm horrible with them... TT-TT I swear it's good, though! :D Human names partially used; Russia X China


"Aiyah! I'm coming, aru!" China shouted to the person knocking on his door. He turned back to his cell phone. "I have to go, Japan. Someone is at the door. Goodbye." He shut his cell phone, rushing to the door that was still being knocked on. He yanked it open, ready to bark at the persistent knocker. He stopped himself when he was at the level of a chest. He gazed up the familiar coat into the smiling eyes of Russia. He blinked, smiling lightly.

"Ni hao, Ivan."

"Hello, Yao. Did you forget that I was coming over?" Russia smiled on. China hung his head guiltily, moving so the younger nation could enter his home.

"Sorry. I got caught up in talking with Japan. He's sending me a new Hello Kitty, aru!" He led them into his living room, sitting on the couch with Russia. Well, he kind of jumped on to the couch. The thought of getting a new Hello Kitty was getting him excited all over again. Russia chuckled at the elder nation.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You might be older, but you still act like a small child."

"I do not, aru!" He crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air stubbornly. Russia smiled even more, waiting. It finally clicked with China after a few moments. He was acting like a child by saying he didn't act that way. He flushed, looking down at the ground.

"Okay, maybe I do, aru." He whispered. He squeaked lightly when a hand rested on his head.

"Don't feel ashamed. When you get excited…you're cute." His usual smile faded to one that seemed warmer. China flushed at his friend's words and smile.

"A-America let me borrow some new scary movies, aru. Would you like to watch them tonight?"

"Sure. His country's movies amuse me." Russia laughed, leaving China with a chill up his spine.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

China and Russia had curled up on the couch in the living room around eleven o' clock that night. America had insisted that the movies were better late at night, so they decided to try it. Russia sat happily watching his Chinese friend put in one of the DVDs. He stole a glance at the box. The title read The Woman in Black. Sounds interesting enough. As previews for other American movies played, China turned off all the lights, picked up his second known favorite Hello Kitty (which happened to be dressed as a Chinese), and settled next to Russia, pulling his knees to his chest.

The movie wasn't that far in when China began to get freaked out. He had jumped at one point, reflexively hiding his face in his hands and turning into Russia. The Russian stiffened, not expecting such a move. He soon relaxed, putting an arm around the trembling man, and continued watching the movie. China, throughout the rest of the movie, would peek out to watch some of it, only to bury his face again. Russia smiled fondly every time he felt him peek out then re-bury himself.

As the credits began to roll, Russia blinked his eyes several times. He had forgotten to blink in the last few minutes of the movie with how caught up in it he was. He sat in the darkness, watching the credits, waiting for China to get up from leaning on him and go to the next movie. It never happened. With confusion twisting his face, he glanced down. He learned that he wasn't cradling a frightened China anymore, but a sleeping one. His face became unreadable to anyone who might've seen it as he watched the deep, steady rise and fall of the elder nation's chest. He gently slid his arm under China's legs, picking him up as he stood.

"…Aru…" China whined in his sleep. Russia felt the corners of his lips tug into a smile as he entered his bedroom. He gingerly laid the smaller one down, resting on the edge of the bed. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the moonlight reflecting on to China's face. He brushed his ebony bangs from his peaceful face.

"Aiyah…" China mumbled. Russia smiled again, retracting his hand. "Ivan…"

He froze at his name. "Ivan?" He whispered. Did…did China really just say his name? What was he dreaming about? He focused himself on the sleeping figure below him. He waited, and waited, and waited, but not another word was spoken. With a sigh he stood up and left the room. He might as well do his friend a favor and clean the living room for him.

He folded the blankets they had draped over them, returned the DVD to its case, and turned the television off. Walking back to check on Yao, he removed his long coat. He snuck into the room, China still sleeping soundly atop the covers. He glided to the bed. He took the tie holding China's silky hair back between his fingers, gently releasing it. Setting the tie on the bedside table, he gently tugged at the sheets until he was able to lay them over the small form that is China. As he released the thin covers, his fingers floated up to China's face. He barely glided over the flawless before stopping himself.

He loved China. He had for a very long time. He'd admit that to himself. What would China do, though, if he happened to wake to his _friend_ caressing him while he slept? He'd freak out. Russia knew that much. China only viewed them as friends and nothing more. He had hoped for the longest while that his feelings would change, but they never did. Russia had given up hope a long time ago.

He sighed inwardly, walking toward the door to go to his respective room for the night.

"Don't go. Stay." The sleepily muttered words seemed to have been shouted in the quiet room. Russia stiffly turned his head enough to see behind him. China lay on his side, reaching out for the Russian with one arm while the other clutched his pillow. His eyes were half lidded, showing how tired he really was. When Russia didn't move from the middle of the room, China barely sat up on an elbow, still reaching for him, and tried again.

"Ivan. Please, stay with me. I need you." His tired mind forced out the honest words that he'd usually refuse to say on his own free will.

Russia couldn't believe his ears. China was reaching for him, wanting-no… _needing_ him to stay with him. He had dreamed of such scenes before, but never once had he thought they would become reality. He had enough mind to him to pinch himself to test if he was dreaming or not. He wasn't. He finally managed to turn himself around and go to the yearning man in the bed.

They locked eyes. China moved over as Russia removed his infamous scarf and got under the blankets. Their eyes never left the others. Once Russia was still, China leaned up to press his lips against Russia's forehead. Russia blushed lightly, watching intently as the older nation settled back in his spot. Their eyes found each other again. This time Russia's will power crumbled. He pounced forward, his icy lips meeting warm ones. He would've liked to say that he wasn't surprised that China kissed back, but after he'd lost hope in his feelings being returned, it did shock him. Greatly.

Russia let their kiss linger longer than necessary before slowly pulling away, earning a hum of dismay. China's innocent eyes met with Russia's lavender ones, a small smile on his lips to match the other's own sleep deprived smile.

"China…I love you…" He whispered, their noses brushing against each other.

China's eyes widened. Russia loved him? He wasn't expecting that. Anything except actually loving him…

"L-love? I'm sorry, Russia. I do not love you, aru…"

The look of sorrow that crossed the Russian's face absolutely broke China's heart. He felt a lump form in his throat, ready to spill tears for Russia if he wasn't going to. He held the sides of his face, forcing the younger to look into his eyes.

"I may not love you, but I do like you, aru. I'd like to see if I could love you, though…that is, if you'd be willing to try, aru."

"O-of course I would!" Russia smiled. China returned it, pecking his newly formed boyfriend on the lips before curling up against the large chest. Russia's arm wrapped around China's small form, feeling his breathing change almost immediately. _He really must have been tired… _Russia thought to himself with a small smile. Then China's words echoed in his mind, the ones saying how he didn't love him…yet, at least. Russia smiled sadly to himself in the moonlight room.

"At least you're willing to date. It's a start, da?" He asked his sleeping lover as his finger combed the long hair. He slowly drifted off to sleep himself, noting that his day ended as a happy ending.

**.::Author's Note::. **

**Another request :] This turned out pretty good, if I may say so myself! Ah, hahaha! Now, I put this in my PruCan fic, so I'll put in here as well. I'm willing to take requests if anyone has any. I like doing them. It gives me something to look forward to, to put my brain at work. So, please, if you'd like to see a story with a certain couple, ask in a review. Or, if you'd rather, shoot me a message. :] I'll write and publish it as soon as possible! (By the way, I don't do FrUK, so it'd be waste for anyone to ask. Sorry!)**


End file.
